


Podfic: Like The Wolf by notthelasttime

by jumpsoap_podfics (jumpsoap)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpsoap/pseuds/jumpsoap_podfics
Summary: Lucis has a wolf problem that no one wants to talk about.The transformation back in to a human body is a taxing one, but Prompto is always willing to help.(Written by notthelasttime. Music is"Dark Walk" by Kevin MacLeod)





	Podfic: Like The Wolf by notthelasttime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notthelasttime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthelasttime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like the Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220117) by [notthelasttime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthelasttime/pseuds/notthelasttime). 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [notthelasttime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthelasttime/pseuds/notthelasttime) for allowing me to take a stab at recording this! :) And to [Kiwi](https://twitter.com/flykiwiflyaway) for encouraging me <3
> 
> I'm just getting started recording podfics, please let me know what you think!


End file.
